disculpas 3
by kittynekitakawai
Summary: Asahina se dispuso a disculparse con togami por lo que le dijo al terminar el juicio por el suicidio de sakura.


Era muy temprano aun para ir a la cafeteria a reunirse con sus compañeros pero asahina se encontraba deprimida por lo ocurrido con sakura y tenia ganas de comer donas y una bebida caliente pero se sorprendfio al ver que en la cafeteria se erncontraba togami leyendo un libro y tomando un cafe y al percartarse de eso se quedo detenida en la puerta pensando sdi seria bueno entrar o no,era absurdo pero se serntia culpable por haberlo ofendido,sabia que la situacion en la que se encontraban cualquier discucion absurda podria desatar una catastrofe pero paso tanto tiempo pensando en el asunto sin moverse de su sitio que togami logro verla

_Oye ¿que haces ahi parada? ¡si vas a entrar hazlo! ¡No pienso hacerte nada! estas desesperrandome...

-¿eh? Que dices... Yo no te tengo miedo, yo ni siquiera te había visto ¡enserio!-Dijo asahina con una risa nerviosa .

-No seas ridicula,se que estas mintiendo.-dijo togami visiblemente molesto con los brazos cruzados .-si quieres irte ¡adelante! no creas que me vas ofender...

Asahina camino hacia el y se sento en la misma mesa para sorpresa de togami.

-Vaya tampoco tienes que acercarte tanto a mi, estas invadiendo mi espacio personal ¿sabes?

-Quiero hablar contigo creo que tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

-De que hablas? nuestra pequeña pelea es parte del pasado,tu golpe no fue gran cosa,solo eres una chica ademas no me rompistes mis gafas.

-No me refiergo a eso sino a lo que te dije al final derl juicio.-dijo asashina con cara de preocupacion.

-Dijiste muchas cosas al igual que los demas,no esperes que lo recuerde...

-Me refiero a lo qu dije sobre tus gafas. ¡ no te hagas el tonto!

-Que hay con eso?-dijo togami volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado tratando de no ofenderse al ver que la chica le levanto la voz.

-No debi criticarte de ese modo lo siento.-dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza y se cubria el rostro con las manos.

-Se que lo dijiste para evitar problefmas con fukawa yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.-dijo el heredero con los brazos cruzados y mirando a asahina de manera arrogante, haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco por sdu incomoda mirada

-Oye! ¿ porque estas tan seguro de que solo te desprecie po miedo a fukawa?

-Porque de otro modo solo habrías queridfo faltar me al respeto ¿ no lo crees? Dijo togami lanzándole una mirada furiosa haciendo que asahina se sintiera culpable y preocupada de nuevo.

-Oye tranquila para tu fortuna no soy el tipo de persona a la que le afecta lo que los demás piensen sobre como se ve.-Dijo el heredero sonrojándose un poco preocupado por volver a tener problemas con las nadadora,pero ella seguia nerviosa y con ganas de llorar.

-Escucha por lo que pasas es dificil, mi orgullo salio herido al equivocarme sobre lo de sakura pero tu perdiste una amiga y un poco de confiasnsa en ti misma al parecer,sakura practicamente se suicido por mi culpa, monokuma logro lo que queria,vernos peleear ,causarnos desesperacion y yo cai en su trampa fue muy infantil de mi parte juzgar a sakura, lo lamento.-dijo el rubio posando su mano sobre el hombro

de asahina que intentaba no llorar pero sus lágrimas corrían inevitablemente por su rostro haciendo que el heredero se pusiera mu incomodo.

-tu no fuiste el único que rechazo y desconfió de sakura,togami kun

lo se pero touko no se hubiera puesto en contra de ustedes si no me hubieras golpeado y tu no lo hubieras hecho si no hubiera hablado mal de tu amiga,estas en todo tu derecho de odiarme y sinembargo ¿ me pides disculpas?olvidalo lo que dijiste no es comparable con el mal que te no podia creer lo que veia, su rostro reflejaba asomobro al escucharlo decir todo eso,luego sujeto a togami por las manos.

-togami kun ¡sabia que no eras una mala persona!,todo es culpa de monokuma o quien sea quien lo maneje, el despierta lo peor en cada uno de nosotros...

-E-es verdad dijo togami algo nervioso y sonrojado,sorprendido por las confianzas que se tomaba asahina con el,mientras miraba la mesa para no verla a los ojos y evitar que notara su incomodidad.

-Ahoras entiendo porque fukawa no te ha puesto un dedo encima ¡ eres un gran chico!

-¿eh? -Dijo togami algo confundido pues tanto alago y amabilidad lo estaban enfermando

-ya basta estas pareciendote a fukawa ¡ no me asustes! Con una acosadora tengo suficiente.-dijo el rubio con una mirada burlona.

-¡No seas ridiculo! ¡Solo era un apreton de manos amistoso!

-Fukawa se puso celosa solo de que te dirijiera la palabra y nos reconciliaramos,no quiero ni pensar como reaccionaria si se enterara de esto.-Dijo mirando desafiante a asahina.

-Lo-lo siento.-Dijo asahina con voz no podia creer lo facil que ella se ofendia.

-No puedo creer que seas tan tonta, solo era una broma ,acaso crees que se lo contaria? ¡No sea absurda! Y aunque ella se enterara no le tengo ningun miedo.-Dijo el chico de lentes con algo de sudor en su rostro y palidez en la cara que contradecian sus palabras.

-Pues yo si le temo! Y estamos hablando de una asesina serial ¡no veo como podria encontrar graciosa tu broma!

Togami estaba desesperándose con la actitud de la chica pero no quería problemas así que finalmente se levanto de su silla y le tendió la

mano a asahina.

creó que somos muy diferentes, me cuesta no pelear contigo pero no permitiré qu te sientadsienta sola,recuerda que somos un equipo,tu yo naegi y los demás...

Asahina se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un abrazo y comenzo a descargar su llanto, para sorpresa de togami que lo dudo un poco para finalmente devolverle el abrazo sonrojandose un poco de nuevo

-tranquila te acompañare a tu habitacion si lo deseas,no es conveniente que los demas te vean en ese estado.-Dijo togami poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica,mientras asahina lo miraba conmovida sorprendida por su ctitid comprensiva y protectora.-Mmm no es necesario.-Dijocon los ojos cerrados y una expresion tranquila.

-Solo...

-Que pasa? -Dijo togami confundido viendo como asahina apretaba con sus manos su saco mientras volteaba hacia otro lado algo sonrojada, hasta que finalmente lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo,fue un beso rapido porque togami se aparto rapidamente por la sorpresa.

-Pero que?-Dijo con expresion de sorpresa,bastante ruborizado mirando fijamente a la chica ,la cual lo miraba alegre y calmada como si nada hubiera pasado.

-bueno con esto doy por finalizada nuestra reconciliacion ¡hasta luego!.-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego salir corriendo de la habitacion...

pues es mi primer fanfic así que no sean duros con la critica D:si encuentran un fácil en mi historia no duden en informarmelo :-) siempre y cuando no sea el hecho de que no les guste esa pareja o algo así porque los fans del anime,series o lo que seas somos libres de enparejar a los personajes que queramos sin importar que estos no se hayan hablado en toda la serie ( aunque este no es el caso)eso es todo hasta luego xD. 


End file.
